


Hula To You Too

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-07
Updated: 2006-05-07
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8078002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Missing scene, 2.17 "Canamar."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: This one is for Dee and Rois and all those who found humor in something I said. What can I say, the CAVe made me do it!!!  


* * *

Jonathan Archer took a deep breath and let himself into his quarters. It had been a rough run. He and Trip on a prison ship...and then to see T'Pol and want to kiss her the minute he lit eyes on her...He really needed to stop doing this to himself, but personally he'd still rather be held prisoner with T'Pol than Trip. She was smarter and softer, even if she was a Vulcan. Of course there was no telling what those damn aliens would have tried. A woman on a prison ship, scary thought. He shook his head to dispel the thoughts of her tied up though. That would have been interesting.

He had just striped of his shirt when the chime rang. Not really caring who it was but pretty certain he had a good idea, Jon opened the door. There stood T'Pol. One brow raised at the site of him in just his trousers. "May I come in Captain?"

Oh no my dear, he thought, may I come in. Bad, bad Captain. He didn't say anything, just gestured her forward. As she passed, he admired her form in the svelte suit. Jon you dog, he thought to himself, you'd think you'd been on that prison ship for months, not a couple of days. Of course with all that testosterone floating around, it did tend to make a man appreciate the finer points of the feminine form. "What can I do for you Sub-commander." She wanted to be formal, what the hell. She was probably going to lecture him.

"Captain...I was confused about something Ensign Sato said to me in the corridor. As you know she met joined us to welcome back Commander Tucker, and then you headed to your quarters. I thought perhaps you could explain."

He frowned slightly. He had watched Hoshi greet Trip with a big hug, and had been somewhat depressed to find T'Pol still trailing behind him. He had quickly excused himself. "I can try T'Pol." He sat on his bed.

"I am learning more and more about human culture, but I completely missed the reference here. Commander Tucker found it extremely amusing."

"Well I can't help you until you tell me."

T'Pol stood and looked out the window. "Ensign Sato suggested that as worried as I have been about your safety, I should follow you back to your cabin, tie you up and show you the proper way to do the hula." She turned back to Jon, confusion clear on her face. "And then the Commander suggested we shag on?"

Jonathan stood quickly and turned from her trying desperately to muffle his chuckles as well as hide the sudden arousal at her words. "Just a little slang T'Pol, nothing to worry about."

"But what could dancing references have to do with us?"

He turned back and moved toward her, the smile refusing to leave his face. "There are many ways to dance T'Pol, some are very intimate." He ran his hand lightly down her arm unknowingly transmitting the edge of his lust to her. "You missed me huh?"

She started to object then changed her mind. Humans could be very confusing, but she finally understood the sexual references. "Perhaps." She pulled him to her, his thought sending her intriguing images that she didn't even try to block. She was too much in his spell. "Maybe you should show me."

He grinned and kissed her. "Oh yeah, and I might even let you tie me up later."

"Indeed."

And he did...


End file.
